


怯

by daida



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daida/pseuds/daida
Summary: ＊剧版sci＊瞳耀补档，怯的下篇





	怯

**Author's Note:**

> ＊一个补档，首发LOFTER  
> ＊ooc致歉

骄矜的猫咪自然是不肯认输的。展耀喘息还未平复，手却也不甘落后地攀上白羽瞳的西装排扣，抬眼斜睨他，满满的挑衅。

“看你敢不敢了？”

白羽瞳一挑眉，笑意不改却是带了点玩味。他没回应张牙舞爪的小猫咪的挑衅，直接把人抱起来往卧室走。

“干嘛？”

“你。”白羽瞳平平地吐出一字，端的是一副平静无波的样子。展耀开始没能反应过来，正想再问却是突然懂了。

木了一会儿之后他伸手去掐白羽瞳连红都没红一下的脸皮，咬牙切齿：“死耗子你现在脸皮这么厚，早干什么去了？”

展耀的公寓不大，两句调侃的工夫就到了卧室。

被掐的那个也不以为意，脚下步子不停。他把人往床上一抛，自己也跟着上去。开口却还是调戏：“厚吗？还好吧，本来想在客厅做的，但是我害羞。”

展耀被震住了，一时竟不知道“在客厅做”和“我害羞”哪个给他的刺激更大些。大脑当机了半天，好不容易恢复了运作，展耀毫不犹豫伸手掐上白羽瞳腰间。

“嘶！”白羽瞳吃痛，暗道这猫爪子挺利，“掐我？看来猫儿想在外面做。也行啊，方便我们时时刻刻回味……”

剩下的话白羽瞳一时没敢继续说——猫爪子利得很，万一磕着碰着自家“小兄弟”，哭的可是自己。

展耀的手威胁性的放在白羽瞳鼓起的那一大包上，笑眯眯地开口：“说啊！回味什么？”

白羽瞳咽了下口水，继续撩拨：“回味我们的第一次啊。看到沙发可以想起你在那上面……唔！猫儿轻点！坏了是你的损失！”

满脸的绯红也挡不住展耀想灭了白羽瞳的心思。他深吸了一口气，唇角扯出了点弧度：“谁说是我的损失了？坏没坏都一样……”说到这展耀停顿一下，嘴角的笑更灿烂了几分，却不知怎的看出了些许咬牙切齿：

“我上你！”

白羽瞳眨了下眼睛，似是第一次认识他，细细打量了一圈之后果断开始扒他衣服。

反了天了还！

展耀不甘示弱，跟着去解他的皮带。两人胡闹着，脱衣服速度倒是不慢。

当脱到最后一件，白羽瞳却突然有些犹豫，勾着那人内裤边缘的手微微一顿。

“猫儿，你真的想好了吗？这条路不好走，我怕你……”他喉结滚动了一下，轻声道“你会后悔。”

展耀盯着他看了两秒，突然嗤笑一声，扬手扯掉了白羽瞳身上穿着的最后一样衣物。

“白羽瞳，叫你老鼠还真没叫错。什么时候你白大队长的胆子只有那么一点了？要是我会后悔，早就躲你躲得远远的了。你当我被谁那么管束都乐意吗？”

说着他不怀好意的伸手去逗弄早就挺立着的东西，笑的戏谑，“何况，你怕，这玩意儿可不像是怕的样子。”

白羽瞳眸色深沉了一瞬，然后换了种较为轻松的语气开口问道：“那要是你以后后悔跑了怎么办？”

“跑了？跑了你再抓呗，难道还有你白队长抓不住的人？”展耀微愣，又笑着调侃他，“再不然直接关起来，省的跑？”

话音刚落，白羽瞳突然浑身一僵，略带了些紧张去看展耀，却发现他笑得纯粹。他顿了一下，猛的捏着展耀的下巴就吻了上去。

这个吻比之前的粗暴的多。展耀感受到自己的舌根被吮的发麻，他有些不适地推拒了一下，却反而被吻得更深。有吞咽不及的口水顺着两人的嘴角流下，不大的空间内令人脸红心跳的水声渐起。

白羽瞳很快转移了阵地，细碎的吻密密的落在展耀的耳垂，喉结，锁骨，听着他不自觉溢出又极力克制的短促低吟。

展耀的皮肤白嫩，藏不住情欲蒸腾出的殷红，也盖不住白羽瞳给予的满身记号。他模模糊糊想起自己似乎是忘了什么，却又在下一秒重新陷入情欲的漩涡。

湿漉漉的舔吻仍在继续。白羽瞳轻咬上展耀胸口处已经挺立着的红点，惹得身下的人一阵轻颤，呜咽着想要逃离却被人搂紧。

“小，啊……小白……”

白羽瞳安抚的亲吻落在他的眉眼间，“展耀，小耀……猫儿，我在，我在。”展耀身上的衣物在之前意乱情迷的时候就已经被褪了个干净，白羽瞳手往下探去，握住展耀腿间昂扬的那处帮他撸动着。

被粗糙的手握住自己最敏感的地方，展耀抑制不住地低喘。白羽瞳的动作并不温柔，甚至是粗鲁的，展耀能够感受到有火辣辣的痛感，但不可否认，得到的快感更深。

“唔！”又被重重握了一下，展耀闷哼一声就想去推开他，却眼睁睁看着他毫不犹豫地低头把自己那处含进了嘴里，不停地吞吐着。

展耀推开他的的手顿在原地，愣愣地看着他一时没了反应。

白羽瞳抬眼望他，见他还是一副灵魂出窍的表情，眼底染了促狭，把他的东西又往里吞了些。

“嗯！”这一下倒是唤回了展耀的神智，他手忙脚乱正想把白羽瞳推开却是没能够如愿，在白羽瞳突然狠狠一吸之后猝不及防交代了，喘息着倒在床上。

白羽瞳轻笑着看着他缓慢咽下了嘴里的东西，展耀又是一愣，两颊温度迅速升高，低低地骂了句疯老鼠。

被骂的那个一挑眉，没反驳，转而握住他精致的脚踝，低头顺着小腿一路往上落下一个个细碎的吻。

展耀抬腿就想踹他，然而却高估了自己刚高潮完还酥软的身体，不等白羽瞳按住那条乱蹬的腿，展耀自己先失了力气，恼怒地瞪了眼偷笑的老鼠，猫大爷傲娇地撇过头不再看他。

黏腻的吻已经到了大腿根处，白羽瞳轻咬那处细腻的肌肤，手指也悄然覆上了展耀的臀瓣。

“唔，别！”可惜喊的慢了。

白羽瞳有些诧异自己的手指进入的竟然不算困难，甬道内似乎还有些潮润，像是……已经做过润滑了。不过看到展耀红到快要滴血的脸他也就了然了。

他轻笑着起身凑近展耀的耳侧，咬着他的耳垂含含糊糊地说道：“不是说要上我吗？嗯？润滑给谁做的？”

“谁……谁说的？”什么叫虚张声势，什么叫色厉内荏，白羽瞳笑着又加了一根手指。

“看来今天展博士蓄谋已久啊。”

“嗯啊……”白羽瞳说了什么展耀已经是无暇顾及，他皱着眉，兀自轻喘。

手指抽插时有滑腻的液体被带出，顺着臀缝流下，不多时白羽瞳已经把进出的手指加到了四根。

手指抽出时展耀轻蹙了眉，似是不舍地轻哼了一声。白羽瞳忍不住在他脖子上啃了一口。

“我进来了。”他擦着展耀的耳朵说道。

下一刻那与手指完全不能比的，又粗又硬的东西挤进了展耀的身体。白羽瞳本想等他适应，好心的没有立刻开始抽动，摸了摸他的头发又轻柔地吻上了他。

展耀却是不领情，亲了没一会儿就自己动了动腰，把他吞的更深。

白羽瞳深吸口气，极大力地握住他的腰，毫不留情地开始抽插。

“……呃……嗯……白，白……”

“白白？”白羽瞳抬手欺上随着自己动作在眼前晃动的粉色乳首，微微施了几分力捏弄着。“这是猫儿给我的新爱称？”

展耀被他捏的又痛又爽，一开口就是破碎的呻吟。“哈啊……小白，轻……轻一点……”

“不喜欢？”白羽瞳放慢了动作，手也从他胸前拿开，转而换了唇舌安抚舔弄那个饱经蹂躏的小东西。

展耀却觉得更难过了——这边的受到了安抚，被冷落的那一侧就更觉得空虚。他咬着下唇忍不住想自己动手缓解，然而手刚伸出一半就被扣住按下。

白羽瞳好整以暇地望着身下的人。展耀挣扎无果，再加上体内那东西磨人的速度，最终他还是咬着唇软声求饶。也不说其他的，就只是撒娇似的唤着对方的名字，小白、羽瞳轮着叫。

向来宠着展耀的人今天却像是铁了心要听到自己满意的回答，任由展耀叫着也无动于衷，仍然只是看着。

白羽瞳入得深，动作幅度却不大，打圈儿似的磨着，勾得人不上不下的吊着难受。

展耀咬了咬下唇，撒娇不管用，那只能……

他知道白羽瞳想听什么。

“喜欢……”

话音刚落，原本只是磨着的东西略退出去了些许，还不待展耀反应过来便又重重地顶了进去。

“唔！小……小白，太深……太深了……”

“那你喜欢吗？”白羽瞳边用力顶弄着，边又重复上一个问题，“猫儿，喜欢吗？”

“喜……喜欢……”

听到了肯定的回答，白羽瞳这才得意地亲了亲展耀的脸，快速地操干起来。一时间房间内充斥着肉体撞击的暧昧声响。白羽瞳那话儿生的大，横冲直撞地也不知道是碰到了什么，展耀整个人一激灵，出口的呻吟都带着颤。

不过白羽瞳本能地又用龟头碾过自己刚刚碰上的那一点，果不其然感受到了展耀敏感地缩了缩。他一挑眉，索性次次都去撞那个敏感的地方。

“别……小白……哈啊……”快感来的太急又太多，展耀完全无力招架，眼角带了泪不说，勃起的那玩意儿上也溢出了点清亮的东西，又颤巍巍地抖动着似是马上要射第二次。

然后就被掐住了根部。

被硬生生遏制住不能释放，展耀难受地挣动了两下，无措地看向那人。

白羽瞳用手指蹭过展耀性器顶端噏张的小孔，下身不停地顶撞着他，力道极大。“猫儿，刚才忘了说。你这样的求饶方式，可不能让我完全消气呢。”说着又是重重一顶。

展耀脚背都拱了起来，但苦于无法释放又抽搐着倒了下去，喘息声里被逼出了些许哭腔。白羽瞳说的也不算错，这场情事确实在自己的预想之中。今天的事让他后怕不已，一是怕白羽瞳真的生自己的气。

二来，他怕极了万一哪天白羽瞳真的殉了职，展耀二字却连最后和白羽瞳出现在一起的资格都无。

他眼中细碎水光一闪而逝，哑着嗓子问他怎样才算消气。

“很简单，展耀。”白羽瞳停了动作，目光沉沉地看着他，“别从我身边离开。”

展耀沉默了一下，轻轻笑着亲了亲他的眼睛，“不是说了，我不会走的。不然你把我拷起来？”

体内那东西静止后仍是存在感十足，展耀只觉得自己被完全撑开，又被填满。

感受到白羽瞳灼热的视线凝聚在自己身上，他略有些不自在地动了动，“你……继续吗？”

好像也不需要回答了。

白羽瞳从他身体中退了出来，展耀心骤然一缩。还没等他开口那人抑制他射精的手却换了动作狠命撸了两下。

于是展耀未出口的话语就成了喘息。白羽瞳掐着他的腰把他摆弄成了趴跪的姿势，再次又深又狠地进入。

快感太过强烈，甫一进入展耀就颤抖着射了出来，随即软软地倒在了床上。白羽瞳顿了一下，轻笑着捞起他的腰固定好，不是体贴地停下，反而操弄的更狠。

“别……深……太深了……”还处在不应期的人浑身都开始哆嗦，哭叫出声却听得白羽瞳更加狼血沸腾。他拉过展耀的手放到唇边吻了吻，进出的动作却是力道不减。

“猫儿，我的猫儿……”白羽瞳低喃着在他背上舔吻着，留下了大片蔓延的红痕。他的手往展耀胸前移去，捏弄着刚刚受了冷落的那一侧乳首，激得展耀又是一挺腰，眼里积攒的泪水跟着落下。

“……哈啊……白……”破碎的呻吟溢出，展耀伸手胡乱地抓握着却是什么都没抓到。白羽瞳见状把手塞到了他手中，与他十指相扣。

“快了，猫儿…”

当然可信度不保证。

又不知过了多久，展耀用混沌一片的脑子思考白羽瞳对快的定义到底是什么。

“唔。”展耀突然感受到肩膀上一沉，浑身紧张得一缩，然后听到身后那人闷哼一声，随之而来的是一阵热流。他被烫的一激灵，竟也跟着射了出来。

仰面躺倒在床上，白羽瞳大口呼吸着平复悸动，伸手把还没缓过来的人一把揽进怀里，细细密密地吻落下。

没一会儿白羽瞳似是想起了什么，翻身下了床。展耀只听见一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，但实在是太累了也就没转头去看。

床侧一沉，然后自己的手被拉过，展耀懒懒地掀了掀眼皮，却突然手腕一沉，冰凉又熟悉的触感。他一下睁大了眼。

白羽瞳把另一个铐环往自己手上一搭，扣紧。迎着他不解的目光粲然一笑，

“不错的主意。”

我不怕你违反了什么条例，也从不觉得你会走上诡道。

只是人命太重，手上染的血轻易不能褪去。

我只愿你不曾背负，不曾沾染。


End file.
